


Burning Fire of three

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, M/M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Multi, Polyamory, WhiteTigerLion adopt Rusty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: Lionheart's ears dropped as well as his gaze to the kit who remained silent most likely sleeping "...I want to raise kits and have a family with you guys...you know..being toms and all-" this time, Lionheart caught himself off.
Relationships: Lionheart/Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. | 1 |

Tigerclaw paced, his tail lashing and head down muttering curses under his breath, beside him, his white mate Whitestorm sat calmly but the flick of his ear betrayed his unease, with thick silence surrounding them until finally it was broken. The dark tabby spoke, his tone trying to cover his rage with a threatening silky purr that failed at sounding reassuring "let me get this straight," he began, stopping abruptly to talk to his other mate, a long furred golden tom, Lionheart. "You purposely went into Twolegplace to get a kit?" his falsely comforting tone broke at the word 'Twolegplace' and true disgust slipped in. Only bad things come from there.

Lionheart nodded, his voice abruptly gone, he used his tail to sweep the little ginger tom-kit closer to his thick pelt and he curled it around him. A kit this young should be in a warm den, still drinking its mother's milk, the poor tom-kit hasn't even opened his eyes yet. 

"Why would you do that, for StarClan's sake !?" The dark tabby hissed and scoffed at the kits frightened wail. 

Suddenly in a rush, his voice returned like a swift river it came out "We talked about having kits and I just thought-" he never got the chance to finish his sentence as Tigerclaw growled before harsh words can be spoken and much calmer voice but yet somehow colder joined in "Lionheart, that is no excuse... I understand where you're coming from but we expected-" 

"Clan born kits not some runt you stole from a kittypet queen" Tigerclaw cut in, ignoring the honey gold glare from his white mate on his back. Lionheart bristled and an uncharacteristic frown fell on his kind face, "I didn't steal him!" his lime green gaze meeting evenly with burning amber "I met a kittypet queen, Nutmeg awhile ago, she was pregnant and she told me she was trying to find another cat to take him because she doesn't want him to be taken away be Towlegs! So...i offered..she says his name is Rusty" a wave of firey anger died down in his tone and loving care replaced as he gazed on the resting ginger kit, "it doesn't matter what his name is, he's going back to the two-leg place" the dark tabby scoffed, turned a displeased gaze to the ginger kit, green gaze snapped to his mate "What why? he curled his tail tighter around the flame shaded kit, blocking him for Lionheart's mates' views.

"Lionheart..."Whitestorm paused, licking his lips while trying to think of how to form his sentence this to his golden mate "his a kittypet", a silence fell "I am aware" a flat tone with carefully placed words. Neither tom spoke after that.

A deep exhausted sigh from the large tabby broke the sudden silence "Lionheart...we love you but why did you think bringing a...kittypet..will be a good idea?" to his credit, the brown tom did try to lower his anger to a forced comforting tone. Lionheart's ears dropped as well as his gaze to the kit who remained silent most likely sleeping "...I want to raise kits and have a family with you guys...you know..being toms and all-" this time, Lionheart caught himself off. Both of his mates' guts clenched with guilt, Lionheart always wanted a family and kits to call his own and now when he got a chance they were trying to take it away from him.

"Lionheart, we understand that you know we want kits as much as you do but...we talked about this, it would be better if we asked the queens to be a surrogate then take in some outsider" 

"...Tigerclaw, Rusty won't end up like Pinestar" the forest held its breath, and Whitestorm gazed at Lionheart in shock, paw over his mouth in disbelief at such a bold comment. Tigerclaw's fur stood on its end, claws threatening to unsheath "what" his voice dripped with danger and cold rage. Lionheart felt a pinch of fear in his gut but stood firm "he won't abandon us for a life he won't remember, he's too young, he doesn't have his eyes opened yet if we take him in all he will know is clan life" Tigerclaw growled rage coming back full swing, feeling its time to intervene Whitestorm spoke "His a kittypet, and probably won't make it to leaf-bare, Lionheart", the golden tom shock his head " his strong, I know he is".

"why not just ask one of the queens?"

"because I don't want to take that risk, what if no queen wants to help us? we have a chance at fatherhood here, i don't want to abandon a kit in need especially when i- we can help" feeling desperation enter his heart, he looked at Rusty "besides the clan has taken in kits before". Tigerclaw scoffed, still bitterly angry "rouge kits with no mother".

"well he has no mother now" lime green and amber eyes met again. To his left Lionheart noticed Whitestorm had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"may I see him?" surprise fell it Lionheart's eyes when he looked at Whitestorm, with a little hesitance he uncurled his tail, and Whitestorm leaned in closer, giving the kit a small sniff "are you certain about this kit, love?" honey golden eyes went left the suddenly wiggling kit, most likely awoken cause of hunger. Lionheart's eyes softened "yes", Whhitestorm nodded pulling back, turning to meet Tigerclaws gaze "I agree with Lionheart", surprise fell on the tabbies face "what? Whitestorm not you too!". Lime green, honey-golden and burning bright amber eyes meet, a silence thick in of to cut with warriors claw fell on them, the chirping of birds could be heard from above, a twisting of branches on this cold evening. 

Until finally Tigerclaw broke, looking like he lost a great battle "I see you have decided and nothing I say will change your decision" he looked away towards the trees, both of his mates gaze soften "Tigerclaw, if you cant have faith in this kit please have faith in us we can raise this kit into a powerful warrior but we can't do it without you" Lionheart was on the edge of begging, suddenly scared his mate will not take his part in raising this kit. Tigerclaw closed his eyes deep in thought "alright" and that's all they needed to shower the dark tabby with licks on his cheeks, finally a purr's broke through their throats. 

"oh, you two don't know how happy you made me, we're going to be a family, we have a son" as if the argument disappeared from memory, and just joy remained "oh we have to name him, I was thinking-" The amber-eyed tom smiled just a bit "don't forget you still have to convince the clan and Bluestar" Lionheart gave a deep groan followed by a sigh, the white tom next to him simply purred "we'll back you up, and Bluestar isn't one to turn down kits, it'll be alright, love", Lionheart nodded, and abruptly Rusty started to meow, "his hungry" a gruff voice of the dark tabby spoke, looking at his son- their son, its a thought all three of them have to get used too.

Bending down the dark tabby picked up the ginger kit in his jaws with tender care, he squeaked then hunger drew him to meow louder. 

Heading in the way of camp, with an ear flick of an indication to fallow the three toms and their new son, headed home all the while Lionheart chatted their ears off, off his hopes for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaaaaaa im so tired  
> but anyway have this au  
> and yes Rusty is Fireheart  
> And yes he does now have 3 dad's


	2. | 2 |

The Clan was silent.

The three toms and the small kit were the centers of the whole Clan's attention. Bluestar, who had been sunbathing on HighRock leaped down to stand in front of her nephew and his mates, her cold river blue gaze landing on the ginger kit who was now in Whitestorm's jaws (the toms switched earlier as even though their son was small, he surprising weighed.) "what's this?".

Lionheart stepped forward, with a respectable dip of his head to his leader, with inner panic he realized he had never prepared on what to say or how to form his sentences "Bluestar-" he started "we got a kit" The Thunderclan leader raised a brow "I can see that Lionheart." a snicker could be heard in the background, stars how Lionheart wished the ground would swallow him up right then and there "The question is why and how did you get this kit?" the golden tom swallowed thickly, the realization of what he was going asking hit him like a falling tree, the clans don't accept kittypets, they were natural raised to fight and hate all outsiders, and because of that his kit no doubt will be picked on, always judged, always thought less of. Was he going to seal his kit's life with this distress? maybe Tigerclaw and Whitestorm were right and this was a bad idea.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stepped forward, standing firm next to his golden mate "we found this kit at the edge of the Twolegplace" his voice loud and confident, and just for a second he gazed at his mate and give him a sure look.

Whispers were around them now. Bluestar had no expression on her face "there was no scent of the mother anywhere, so we figured the kit to most likely be abandoned." the leader nodded, thinking over the tabbies words, "I see", she murmured "we didn't have the heart to just leave it to be eaten by a fox or a badger" Lionheart felt scenes of surprise and bent awe. His mate was twisting the truth to his leader's faces and didn't even look the least bit regretful, but then again Tigerclaw always was a good lier. A skill both Whitestorm and Lionheart frowned upon but now Lionheart never felt more appreciative of it. 

The whispers were being louder and Bluestar had to flick her tail for silence. "so you decided to bring it here?" finally Lionheart joined him "where else were we supposed to take him?" then he wished he has never spoken, as Bluestars cold eyes fell on him "perhaps leaving it near any two-leg dens" Lionheart straightened himself and eyes firm, "we didn't want to take the risk especially when it comes to two legs." a quick pause "The Clan need warriors….” The tiny kit squirmed in his white-furred mate's jaws as he spoke, and Lionheart realized how laughable he must sound. But he didn't dare blow his head as yowls of scorn met his words. 

Someone spoke up, “The Clan has enough to worry about already.”

“It’ll be nothing but an extra weight for the clan to carry,” another clan-mate agreed. 

“We don't need another mouth to feed.” added the Thunderclan's Deputy Redtail, who suddenly apaired behind Bluestar. Lionheart felt Tigerclaw tense next to him. This wasn't looking good for them or their son. "But...that also comes with the price of more warriors" he mussed, a small ball of hope that at least someone was looking at the positive of taking in the ginger kit in. The silver leader turned to her deputy "Redtail, what do you think?" 

"While I agree with Lionheart that the Clan needs more warriors...I'm not sure if outsider kits are the solution" it wasn't a no or yes. 

a voice joined in "we have taken in rouge kits before" Lionheart felt relief flood through him at least his Sister, Goldenflower had his back. 

Speckletail scoffed "it looks small thou", Goldenflower gently countered "kits grow over time"

Mousefur jeered "or it will eat all our prey and the die from a sickness" The golden tom couldn't help the small bristle on his pelt. 

"OR he will grow into a great warrior with proper training" Whitestorm snapped from behind, their kit neatly tucked under his belly to keep him warm. "Bluestar we wouldn't have brought this kit here if we didn't believe he could survive and become a good warrior for the Clan." The said leader closed her eyes, a thoughtful look on her face "even if I agree to this, there is no saying that any queen will take in a stray" This was the moment they were waiting for, Lionheart caught of his leader before she could say anything else "A queen to raise him won't be necessary" confused glares were at the golden toms back now "why is that?" a glim of slow realization was entering her eyes "I- we have decided to raise him..as our own." 

The forest and the Clan held its breath in silence before yowls exploded.

"Three toms raising a kit?" Speckletail scoffed, scrunching her nose in distaste. A mummer of agreement could be heard, a Lionheart felt his heart sinking, Tigerclaw's tail rested itself in a silent recurrence against his golden mates flank.

"So? toms who are mates with other toms have kits as well, what makes this different?" Goldenflower hissed at her fellow queen. Speckletail grumbled "this is three toms that we are talking about", the golden queen's hackles raised "that shouldn't matter, as long as we have cats willing to raise this kit. I think it solves our problem"

Bluestar raised her tail for silence "are you certain that you're ready for a responsibility such as this?" 

"yes," the answer was spoken in unison. No hesitance could be heard. Bluestar smiled then frowned "what about feeding? it's far too young to eat prey" Lionheart licked his lips in thoughtfulness. That will be an issue.

Willowpelt piped up "I have plenty of milk left for another kit", which was true as she only had one son Graykit but she has taken in Ravenkit and Dustkit after their mother passed away from green-cough. Four kits can be a lot, but if she was proposing then neither of the toms would reject the offer. "Thank you" and his two mates muttered the same sentiment.

Bluestar nodded, then turned and jumped up on to the High-rock, sat down with a straight confident posture and a neatly wrapped tail around her paws. "Cats of ThunderClan, no cat can deny that we need warriors. Our three strongest warriors have agreed to raise this kit into a great warrior, and we shall keep them to their word...I have decided we will take this kit into the Clan."  
Relief never felt so sweet, and Lionheart could tell his mates felt the same with Tigerclaw's body relaxing and Whitestorm breathing out a sigh of relief. This was good- better than good, perfect even all of the senior warriors' dream of having a family were coming true.   
"Finally, this kit should have a name..." her blue gaze fell on the toms and they shared a look, a perfect name was decided for their kit on the way to camp.

"Firekit,"


	3. | 3 |

Firekit yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes as the early light of dawn shown through the tightly curled brambles of the nursery.

Smacking his lips, he turned to look around, spotting Lionheart snoring on his left side, his large belly going up and down with each snore. Shaking of the small hint of disappointment at not spotting his other two fathers (although he should have expected that by now as the nursery got very crowded with three of them and Firekit himself, in one nest) the ginger kit got on to his wobbly legs; still new to being used. He looked around a grumpy expression on his face that appeared at the sight of the snoring elderly queen, Speckletail. He didn't like her as she always looked at him funny, mostly when his fathers weren't looking.  
Next to the senior queen was Willowpelt with her three kits; Graykit, Ravenkit, and Dustkit and the very edge of the nursery was Brindleface with Sandkit curled tightly into a little ball, Firekit debated going over and waking them up to play but decided against it, last time he did his fathers scolded him as the five kits loud ruckus nearly awoke the entire Clan.

Eyeing his resting father, feeling mischief crawling into his head. He got into a haunting crouch like the one Tigerclaw showed him. The ginger kits muscle felt tense in the unfamiliar position but determination towards his target drove him on, the moss quietly crinkled under his paws but he ignored it. His target was just a leap away, the fluffy golden tail flicked occasionally most likely from dreaming. Firekit arched his back and leaped onto the golden tail, digging his dull claws and fangs into it, it bristled at the assault with the golden tom yerking awake with lime green eyes snapped open in a panic, Lionheart jolted his head from the nest. Laughing Firekit glanced over the fluffy tail he firmly held on to with his short claws to meet her father's gaze "You should've seen your face!" He purred.  
Lionheart groaned "Starclan has deserted me." He gasped dramatically, covering his eyes with a forepaw and clasping back onto his nest in defeat "for giving me a kit that wakes up at the break of dawn." Firepaw hissed mockingly, the small ginger tail flicking in excitement. Green eyes turned and glared at him in annoyance "look at yourself" the golden tom huffed, Firekit tilted his head in confusion, his large paw patted the space against his golden chest, Firekit dropped his victim of a tail and padded over to his father. Leaning against the thick fluffy chest with wide curious green eyes. Lionheart purred leaning down with his tongue sticking out, Firekit gasped, _He has been deceived_ , and before the golden tom tongue had the chance to groom his kits pelt. Firekit bolted, slipping between the large paws and towards the nursery entrance with a wail, awaking the queens in an alarm.

Lionheart ran after him, with thumbing paws. Firekit didn't dare stop to answer his father's calls, Firekit _hated_ getting his pelt groomed and he won't let it happen, they won't take him alive to do it!  
He darted around camp in unplanned directions until he spotted the dawn patrol getting ready to head out, a quick turn to head towards them. Maybe he'll be able to hide in the crowd of warriors and his fathers won't spot him.  
He haded to the crowd, he felt eyes on him but didn't care, Firekit glance back seeing his father halt in front of the patrol and Firekit felt pride with his plan working to some extent.

Till he bumped into a furry shape, with a huff he fell on to his haunches looking up to glare at the figure blocking his path. "Hello young Firekit" purred the deputy, looking down on the kit with interest, glare gone replaced with awe but it was short-lived with his father's silly purr was suddenly behind him "Oh, Redtail, do you have a moment?" with a horrified gasp Firekit hide behind the deputies tail, hoping he hasn't been spotted yet and that Redtail won't give him away "Yes lionheart?" the deputies purred, whiskers twitching in amusement " I have seemed to have lost Firekit after he ran off because he didn't like getting his pelt groomed" there was a teasing edgy in his tone, Redtail gasped dramatically shaking his head "no way, Firekit is a brave little kit, he would never run like a coward!" Firekit's pelt fluffed up in pride, the deputy was calling him brave! but his other words sank in with an insulting pout on his lips, the ginger kit peaked over the red tail to glare at the two toms "I am no coward!" he spoke the words with self-proclaimed pride before realizing his mistake "ah there you are, my little rascal" His father purred, instantly leaned down to grab his kits scruff, Firekit instead on keeping to his word of being brave, he sprinted away, his ginger pelt bristling. He could hazily hear his father sighing in annoyance and Redtail purring in amusement, murmuring something about kits being kits.

Firekit bolted into the warrior's den looking for a place to hide, his green eyes scanning the den. Some warriors were awake grooming their pelt while others still slept and snored in peace.

He quickly spotted Tigerclaw and Whitestorm curled up in the center. Tigerclaw was already awaking grooming his tabby pelt while Whitestorm slept beside him in a tight ball. Debating with himself if they would hide him or give him away the second Lionheart came barging in. Firekit decided to take the risk, the little ginger kit crawled into the larger than normal nest and before Tigerclaw had the chance to notice him, Firekit crawled under his large fluffy tail. "Firekit?" Firekit peaked out from under his cover "pretend I'm not here!" he squeaked, Tigerclaw lifted a brow and raised his tail, Firekit hissed and used his paws to bring it back down over him "Firekit, what are you doing?" purring rumble as the brown tabby lowered himself to his sons level.

Whitestorm yawned beside him, rubbing his eyes of sleep. He blinked in surprise at the ginger bundle hiding under his mates tail "Firekit?" the kit looked up with a little grin "I'm hiding!" Whitestorms whiskers twitch in amusement and Tigerclaw huffed but no hostility or annoyance was in it, "from who?".

As if summoned, Lionheart stepped into the warrior's den, green eyes looking around, instantly Firekit ducked his head. Whitestorm blinked, sharing a glace with Tigerclaw, both toms purring "oh Lionheart, looking for something?" Lionheart purred stepping over tails to get to his mates "Yes actually, have you seen Firekit?" immediately the golden tom spotted a tiny ginger rump poking out from under the brown tabbies tail "oh, what do you need him for?" Lionheart flicked an ear in annoyance "the little rascal got away from me when I tried to tame his spikey hedgehog fur" "Is that so?" Tigerclaw flicked an ear, his sharp gaze moving to the ginger bundle under his tail. Firekit felt a shiver go down his spine, realizing that he should probably try getting out of here, Firekit tried wiggling out from other the brown tail who suddenly seemed to be pressing down on him "Oh no you don't" the white tom huffed, grabbing Firekit by the tail and lifting him from his cover.

Firekit was dropped between Whitestorms paws. Before being even able to process what happening, the kits ginger pelt was attacked by his father tongue, grooming it to a sleek ginger shine. "this is not fair" he sulked in defeat, His fathers purred in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at the happy family :)


	4. | 4 |

"Say, Lionheart, you're looking like a spiky hedgehog, yourself" Tigerclaw teased, pausing his grooming, to eye his golden mate. Lionheart raised a brow before looking down, feeling flustered but taking the teasing with stride, he purred "I guess I didn't get the chance to tame this mess while I was running around all morning, after our ginger furball!"

"Hey!" Firekit pipped in, overhearing the conversation "I'm not a furball" the kit puffed his tiny chest out. The golden tom raised a brow, turning his gaze to look at his brown tabby mate "he certainly got your pride" Tigerclaw smirked with a smug gleam in his eyes " it will serve him well in the future" Lionheart twitched an ear "and why is that?" Tigerclaw licked his forepaw with a weighty pause and a sly smile "because he got it from me".

"Put that ego away Tigerclaw, you're going to hurt someone" Whitestorm teased, pausing his kits grooming but held a forepaw over the squirming kit, Lionheart snorted while Tigerclaw simply rolled his amber eyes. 

Scanning his pelt finding it to be in a nice groomed shine, satisfied with that he turned to his golden mate who was currently grooming his fur, twitching his whiskers in amusement the brown tabby leaned over to help tame the tangled golden fur. 

"You know I'm old in of to do this myself" Tigerclaw playfully cuffed him over the ears "and yet you look like our son, with your spiky hedgehog fur and all" Lionheart didn't answer, simply closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his mate's tongue on his pelt. 

The chirping of birds above, the wind singing with them and the rocking of tree's branches, filled with the chatter of cats going about their business lulled the golden tom to a peaceful state of half-sleep. Lionheart briefly considered if he  _ has _ fallen asleep with the warmth of the soft moss beneath him and his mates relaxing scents envelope him, it seemed too perfect to be real.

A cough uttered awkwardly behind them, the golden tom begrudgingly opened his eyes that he didn't notice he closed. Tigerclaw pulled away (although grudgingly) to turn to glare at the interrupter of their peace, Lionheart on the other paw felt the heat rise to his ears only now noticing the few cats in the warrior's den, thankful no one was paying them much attention.

Firekit eyes lit up "Aunty Goldenflower!" the golden she-cat purred "hello little Firekit". With his forceful grooming finished, Firekit padded over to the she-cat, rubbed against her in greeting, the large she-cat cooed gently. 

"Anything you need sis?" Lionheart piped in, Goldenflower nodded "yes actually Redtail told me I had to steal Tigerclaw for a Sunhigh patrol" Lionheart grunted, ignoring the heat in his ears "take him, I'm sure we'll survive without him for a bit" the brown tabby gave him an unimpressed look with a small hint of amusement in his amber eyes, "Lionheart don't say that or else he won't ever return" the large tom turned his stare at the white-furred warrior "not you too Whitestorm" the said tom stuck out his tongue in a kit-like fashion, Firekit giggled. Goldenflower groaned with disgust and entertainment in her eyes "alright in of this flirting, the patrol is waiting" the three toms blinked in confusion "it's...dawn thou.." the pretty she-cat gave them an unimpressed look and shook her head "you three are so in love that you're not noticing even where the sun is at the moment" she sighed with mock frustration.

Tigerclaw stood up with a mighty stretch "alright, no point in making the patrol wait longer-" the tabby was cut off with a tug on his tail, looking down he could see Firekit glaring at him with an annoyed expression "you can't go" the dark warrior frowned "Firekit-" the now grumpy kitten shook his head "you promised you would teach me more haunting techniques" Tigerclaw sighed, "that will have to wait-" the tabbies heart halted as the kit gave him his famously pleading big emerald green eyes who seemed to be suddenly filled with stars and, with a pout on his lips. 

Tigerclaw scolded a deeper frown "that trick doesn't work on me Firekit" 

Beside him, Lionheart took in a breath and Firekit turned his manipulating eyes on to him. With seconds dying between them until the fluffy tom sighed in what sounded like in defeat "ok how about this, I'll take Tigerclaw's spot on the patrol and you send the day with Firekit" the brown warrior gave his mate an annoyed look "surely, your not giving in-"

"Ok that sounds great" Goldenflower cut in, looking little nerves "now hurry up, Mousefur is glaring at us and I can feel it without looking at her". 

Lionheart purred, leaving the den with a farewell flick of his tail with Goldenflower trailing close behind her brother. 

The dark tabby turned to scowl at his son "satisfied?" dry sarcasm on his tongue, the kit puffed out his chest like he saw his fierce father do when he won an argument "yes!". 

Whitestorm snickered, robbing himself against his grumpy mate to offer comfort "Don't worry, Tigerclaw I got your back with this kit" the said brown tom gave him an annoyed expression much to the white toms entertainment. 

"come on! I wanna learn some hunting techniques already!" Firekit was grinning, bouncing up and down in excitement. 

Running out of the warrior's den with new energy his fathers fallowed with the dark tabby grumbling under his breath.

The sun glared down into his green eyes blinding him for a heart-beat but a heart-beat was in for him to almost get stepped on bypassing warriors and apprentices. A sheathed paw hooked around the ginger kits belly stopping his tracks "whoa there kit!" looking up, Firekits grin never fell "hi Longpaw!" the dilute tortie flicked a tail in greeting, "you gotta watch where you're going Firekit, a warrior could squish you-" 

"Firekit!" turning Firekit found Tigerclaw glaring down on him, displeased expression of his face "Firekit, watch where you're going! cats are trying to do their tasks, they don't need you getting under their paws" immediately Firekit shrank back, away from him, eyes hanging. The ginger kit glanced towards Whitestorm.

Immediately the white tom said, “his just a kit, love. Why don’t you say sorry?” a gentle smile on his muzzle. Firekit lowered his head "sorry Longpaw..." it came out mumbled, but Longpaw accepted it all the same with awkward swishes of his tail. A silence stretched between them, the tension able to be cut with a claw until Whitestorm flexed his claws "Longpaw, how is training with Darkstripe going?," Whitestorm cleared his throat with a clear intent to pull the conversation to another topic, Longpaw lightened up "it's going alright" he replied eagerly following Whitestorm intent, abruptly Longpaws ears perked as if he retrieved something from the back of his mind "oh!yes am... I think Runningwind was looking for you earlier Whitestorm". the said toms ears perked with interest. 

"Whitestorm!" Runningwind called out, making his way over to them as if summoned by Starclan. Bowing his head slightly to the white tom and his mate in greeting and they returned the favor, Whitestorm with a smile and Tigerclaw with a usually stoic expression.

"yes?" 

"Redtail assigned us and Rosetail on a hunting patrol" 

"Alright, I'll be there in a second" Runningwind bided them a polite farewell with a swish of his tail, and Longpaw did the same muttering something about having to go clean the elders bedding. 

Whitestorm took the chance to give his grumpy mate a sheepish look "guess you are on your own for now" Tigerclaw growled quietly "your betrayal won't be forgotten quickly, my love" his dry humor mixed with sarcasm on full display but Whitestorm didn't mind only chucked under his breath "don't worry, we'll make it up to you" he bumped their shoulders together then he looked down on Firekit, who looked disappointed with Whitestorm leaving but defiantly perked up "besides you promised Firekit to spend time with him today, right?".

Tigerclaw grumbled something under his breath but his mate ignored it leaning down to their sons level "be good ok?" Firekit gives him a big happy grin "I'm always good!" the dark tabby snorted but both the warrior and kit ignored him.

With a smooth turn on his paws, the white tom padded towards the waiting hunting patrol. Wishing them to have fun over his shoulder. 

With his white-furred mate now gone, the dark tabby looked down on his son "what are your plans now, kit?".

Firekit smiled with joy only a kit can posses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when your husbands gotta go to work so your stuck minding the kid by yourself XD


End file.
